This invention relates to microfilming and more particularly, it concerns a microfiche system by which an orderly pattern of micro image frames may be formed on a preassembled, card-like film unit of the type used in instant photography and by which each micro image frame may be subsequently viewed as a projected enlargement.
Presently available microfiche systems involve complex and costly equipment by which documents to be copied are first photographed usually on roll or strip film using a specialized camera. The film is then developed and cut to be mounted on apertured cards on which indicia may be placed for identification of the information recorded on the card mounted film. The microfiche cards are then cataloged and stored for subsequent sorting and retrieval of the recorded information by viewing, copying or the like. The facility provided for such systems for space conservation, permanence and automated retrieval of recorded information have made such systems highly cost effective to large business firms and governmental institutions where equipment costs can be justified by large volumes of information to be stored.
Because of equipment costs and need for highly trained personnel, most small and moderately sized business establishments can make use of a microfiche system only by contracting with specialized microfilming films at least for the photographing and microfiche assembly phases of the recording procedure. The potential presented to such establishments, however, for less than complete integrity of the microfiche records, loss of security control over confidential information, disruption of normal business activities and the like can and often are a deterrent to the use of microfiche capabilities. It is believed, therefore, that a need exists for a low cost, easily operated microfiche system by which the recording and retrieval of information may be made available on a routine basis to firms and businesses which cannot justify the investment of capital and personnel training required of existing microfiche systems.